Currently, when a user browses the Internet and wants to bookmark a website using ‘frames’, it is not possible to bookmark the combination of frame URLs within the frameset as presented on the user's display. With known bookmarking technology the user can only bookmark individual URLs, either for a frame or for the entire frameset. Further, when a user browses the Internet and wants to ‘bookmark’, or, in other words, ‘save’ form data that may have been filled into the displayed form, the data cannot be shared among multiple users on multiple PCs. Using existing form data technology, the user can only re-use form data on the same PC where it was first captured. Current systems relate simple universal resource locators (URLs) with a specific image file. The URL and the image are stored separately on a user's personal computer (PC) system and the system does not allow the capture or re-creation and processing of specific frames or form data.
Thus, there is a need for an improved processing system which enables a user to selectively retrieve both frame information as well as data which are input to forms presented on a user display device.